emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6868 (13th May 2014)
"Chas shares her concerns with Cain about Charity's wedding and planned termination, and asks him to talk some sense into her; James receives the DNA test results; Vanessa thanks Pete for making her realise she likes men after all; and Dan remains determined to keep Sean and Belle apart." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Pete takes the honest approach and tells Debbie what happened with Vanessa. Charity receives a call to say that her wedding has been cancelled due to asbestos in the building. Chas tells her that it's a sign and pleads for her to put a stop to it all, but Charity is determined to go ahead with her plans. Pete apologises to Vanessa for letting her down, but instead she thanks him - causing him to conclude that she really does like men after all. Jai informs Georgia and Rishi that Priya is coming home for the day, but the family are worried about how to behave around her. Dan remains determined to keep Sean and Belle apart. Moira feels backed into a corner when Zak suggests that she lets Chas bring James to the wedding. Chas tells Cain about her concerns over Charity's wedding and planned termination, and asks him to talk to her. Moira awkwardly asks James to come to the wedding as Chas's plus one. Just as Charity is rearranging her wedding location, Cain arrives - explaining that he's not leaving until he has talked some sense into her. Priya arrives back and Georgia gets emotional when she sees her. A confused Debbie admits everything about Pete's assault charge and his pass at Vanessa to Chas. James uneasily looks at the DNA results which tell him there is a 99.99% probability of paternity. He hides them and tells Moira that he'd love to come to the wedding. Cain and Charity gradually argue as he insistingly begs her not to marry Declan; with Cain pointing out that as Declan has indirectly covered up Alex's murder, he is the reason behind Cameron's siege that nearly costed the lives of both Debbie and Chas in the process. When Cain tells her a final time not to go through with her plans, Charity manipulatively tells him she won't marry Declan if he doesn't marry Moira. Cain agrees. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *James Barton - Bill Ward *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, Backroom, Exterior *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Victoria Cottage - Living room, Kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes